First impressions
by icefirestar
Summary: Lily Evans is a normal girl...She's eleven, she goes to school, she gets good grades, she gets praise and attention...She gets a letter telling her she's a witch. And that's when normality starts to go wrong... Please R&R! This is my first ff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

Chapter 1

Lily Evans, a Muggle born girl with long red hair, and green eyes did not know what lay ahead. Now, this time of the night, a normal child of eleven would be asleep by now. She gasped at a letter she had read about for the 30th time that night. It had once been candle waxed sealed, but the seal had long been broken.

"It can't be…. Dad will hate me, Mum will get mad, and Petunia will call me a freak!" said Lily. The door opened with a creak just as Lily stuffed the letter in her gown pocket.

"Having nightmares are you Lily? I thought I heard you whimpering.," said Christopher Evans, Lily's father.

"Oh, that? It was um…my, no! I mean a bird n-n-nearby in a tree," said Lily.

"I should hope think so. I don't want you to stay up the whole night making odd noises," said Mr. Evans. He closed the door and quietly then left. Lily took the letter out again, a tear dropped onto the envelope. She was really confused. How should she start? _Excuse my Father and Mother but I've got a letter for you, no_, that didn't sound right.

Through the whole night, she thought about it before falling into a restless sleep.

"Lily, wake up! Time for Breakfast" called Mrs. Jane Evans.

_It was all a dream! Now I don't have to tell mum and dad! _Lily thought cheerfully. But no. She walked over to her desk, opened the drawers and found the envelope sitting innocently on top of a book. She picked up the letter and hurried into the kitchen.

"What's that letter you're holding?" asked Lily's father.

"A letter." She replied.

"What's it about?"

"Well, I'm just about to tell you… I am witch," said Lily.

"A what? I didn't quite catch you Lily," said Mr. Evans.

"I'm a witch. It says so in this letter, I have to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly," said Lily. She handed the letter to her mother and father. They read it in utter silence.

"Oh, Lily darling, how wonderful! You're the only witch in our family! Congratulations" said Mrs. Evans hugging Lily as Petunia – Lily's older sister - rolled her eyes.

"Really mum? You're proud of me?" asked Lily looking puzzled.

"Of course! Aren't we Christopher?" asked Mrs. Evans. .

"Yes, of course. So, Lily was that the thing you were reading at dinner last night?" asked Christopher. Lily, who wasn't quite listening looked up from her breakfast.

"Um, yes father I was worried you and mother would get angry," said Lily.

"Where are we going to get all this equipment and when are you going.," asked Christopher.

"Someone will come and assist us to buy the equipment and I am going on the 1st September. I'll have to stay there all year; it's a boarding school. One more thing, we board on platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross station in London," said Lily.

"For the whole year?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Yeah, you expect me to come back every day?" asked Lily.

"No, of course we don't" said Christopher hurriedly nudging Mrs. Evans. Lily sat down next to Petunia who was looking through a clothes list of in-fashion clothes. She rolled her eyes before resting them on her breakfast plate.

"Here mum, Hogwarts letter, booklist included" said James Potter passing a letter to his mother. She took it and opened the letter, it had seemed only yesterday when she got her's

"We'll need to get you a wand," said Elizabeth Potter.

"Yes, if you say so mum" said James ruffling his jet-black hair. He was a person who was more interested in sporting activities than being stuck in the house the whole day.

"I think you'd better clean up your room since you're not going to be here all year, it'd be filthy by the time you get back. And I think that your toy broomstick should be given off to some charity, maybe even the Williams" said Mrs. Potter.

"Mum, you know that the last time I used it was when I was four" said James.

"I hope so. Now please James, go off and tidy your room. Your father won' t be too impressed at the state of it," said Mrs. Potter. James ran up the stirs, and flung himself on the bed. _I hope I'll meet some troublemakers… that would be fun, very fun._

"James!"

"What? Oh, hi dad" said James focusing on a tall man standing at the door.

"I heard your mother saying that you were tidying your room, but there you are sleeping in the middle of a hot summer's day," said Mr. Potter.

"I'm tidying my room… really!" said James jumping into action. He started stuffing toys, books and a packet of exploding snap into a box then tried to stuff his jack in the box toy into the cupboard.

"Finished dad" said James closing the door of the cupboard. A second later the door creaked opened and everything fell out.

"Well, I'd like it tidied by lunch," said Mr. Potter walking out of the room. "As for now, don't bother me. I will be in my study."

James scowled.

"I quit, I'll do it later. As for now I am going to the neighbours," said James marching out of his now untidy room.

"I found this, it's a Muggle game called checkers. It's really easy; it's little bit like chess but much easier. The checkers only can move diagonally, one step per go. The aim of the game is to get as many of your opinion's pieces, you get them when you see a piece diagonally next to your checker and you jump over it" said Tom, who was James's neighbor.

"What-? I didn't quite catch that. How about we play this game. I ask you about Hogwarts and you answer the question, got that" said James

"Err, if you say so." said Tom.

"What grade are you in?" asked James.

"I'm in my third year "said Tom. Tom was sitting on a study chair and James was sprawled out on the floor lazily gazing out into space. The room was a normal sized room with a table, chair and a bed.

"Where's your trunk?" asked James.

"My trunk? My mum keeps it in the cupboard locked up. In my second year I accidentally did a spell, which set mum screaming at me, it was horrible," said Tom.

"This is kind of off our Hogwarts subject, can we change it?" asked Tom. Tom was a tall boy in his third year. He had dirty blonde hair, aqua blue eyes and brown freckles.

"So, like are there any nice, interesting people there?" asked James.

"Well, there are lots but you wouldn't want to go mixing with the Slytherins," said Tom.

"Mmmm, what house are you in?" asked James

"Hufflepuff," said Tom.

"I heard Hufflepuffs are dim witted and shallow and -"

"James!" Tom exclaimed, shocked. James looked up shocked; he didn't realize that he had been talking all this time.

"Oh, sorry. I'd better go now," muttered James leaving the room.

"See you at Hogwarts! Tell me if you need any help" called Tom. James waved before hurrying off. He knew that he had to get back home before he had a shouting match with his mum.

A few months had flown past really fast, now James was going to King Cross Station. "Ready" said James as he threw his books, and clothes into his trunk.

"Since I won't be able to see you go, bye James and take care!" said Mr. Potter emerging from the corridor hugging James.

"Now please behave yourself, Ok?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Yes, dad" answered James.

James and Mrs. Evans walked to the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2The train Ride

Disclaimer: I've already said it once, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and I don't intend too 

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I went to Sydney, and there was no computer or Internet because I didn't bring a laptop. : D. Happy reading. And by the way, I desperately need more reviews, please. Anon reviewers are allowed. **

**Thanks to the following reviewers: slam a revolving door, leannalea07 and anon.: D.**

Chapter two- The train ride

Lily walked down the corridor and went into a compartment; sounds of laughter could be heard through different compartments. In less than five minutes, the compartment door slid open and a boy, about her age strolled in the room. He had straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm, we've got company here don't we? I'm Lucius Malfoy.. You must be a mudblood"said Lucius

"Um, how did you know?" asked Lily looking puzzled.

"Get out of here Malfoy,"said a voice. A girl appeared at the corridor. Her black hair was tied in an untidy ponytail, a few strands of hair rising and her dark brown eyes were flashing dangerously.

"You got yourself a bodyguard eh?" said Malfoy.

"Go away" she said as she slammed the door shut.

"Can I sit here?" she asked nervously looking worried that she made a fool out of herself.

"Yes"-said Lily smiling. The girl thanked her before hurriedly sitting down. For half an hour the girl sat down reading a magazine. After she had finished it, she stared straight into Lily's green eyes thoughtfully.

"I'm Bernice," she said abruptly.

"Lily, Lily Evans" said Lily. The door slid open again and this time, a girl with long brown hair in a plait and blue eyes stepped in.

"Um, taken? Can I sit here?" the girl asked.

"Sure" replied Bernice talking while eating a cauldron cake.

"What's your name?" Bernice asked.

"Skyle" she replied. Lily sat up straight staring at a book called Hogwarts- A History.

"Do you want some cauldron cakes?" Bernice asked.

"Okay, thanks," said Lily and Skyle in Unison. Bernice passed them some before turning her head down and stuffed her face in a magazine called Keltric.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Lily and this is Bernice," said Lily to Skyle who nodded silently.

Half and hour had passed. Lily and Skyle stared at Bernice in interest. Bernice was shivering and vibrating and her seat. She looked around nervously, her eyes were prowling around.

"Bernice, are you alright? "Asked Lily. Bernice looked up.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit nervous that's all. My sister promised me that she would help but obviously didn't keep her promise," muttered Bernice. Her dark brown eyes were shivering. She stared out of the window.

"YIPEE! GO YOU JAMES!"Yelled a joyful voice. This took quite a sudden movement to Lily, Skyle and Bernice. Skyle jerked her head sideward, Lily looked up from her book stunned and Bernice jumped at least one foot.

"Who or what was that?" hissed Lily to Skyle and Bernice. Bernice got up and stood at the door.

"That would be Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. Or otherwise known as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. I heard that their trouble makers" said Bernice.  
Lily scrunched her face up and said, "That sure looks like a bad lot"

The door slide opened and a girl stood there. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, behind to her a boy in his fifth year stood there.

"Is it alright if Emily could sit here? "The boy asked. All of a sudden Lily, Skyle and Bernice stood up at the same time.

"Lily Evans, Skyle Hill and Bernice Simpson " said Skyle.

"Okay.Thanks"he said.

"Now Emily I shall go, my I have prefect duty "he muttered. Emily walked in, she sat herself on a seat.

"She seems really unfriendly "muttered Bernice to Lily.

"Bernice! When I met you, you didn't talk until half an hour," hissed Lily. Bernice shook her head angrily and shot Emily a sly look.

"Excuse me, sorry. I'm Emily," said the girl. Lily greeted her, Skyle grinned while Bernice rolled her eyes.

**1 hour later**

Bernice still couldn't accept Emily as Emily was ignoring her.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Lily.

"Griffindor" replied Emily.

"Griffindor" replied Skyle too.

"Yes, Griffindor sounds like a great house to be in…what about you Bernice?" asked Lily. Bernice had stubbornly stuffed her head in a magazine.

"Bernice, talk. Stop being so unsociable" said Lily.

Bernice put the magazine down and smiled. She cleared her throat and said" As for me, I would really want to be in Ravenclaw. My older sister is in it too, Ravenclaws are smart that's why I want to be in it". Lily, Emily and Skyle nodded.

"Good, well then you wouldn't be with us Bernice," said Lily.

"Friends…I will make new ones I guess, "said Bernice.

"Bernice! "Said Skyle. Bernice laughed hysterically.

"I was only joking! But it is true about the Ravenclaw bit" said Bernice.  
"Bernice, where are you going?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I'll be back soon,. I'm just going to see my fiend "she said as she walked out.

"Chocolate? Do you want some? "Offered Emily showing Skyle and Lily chocolate in shape of a frog. Lily took some.

"For some reason, I think there's a food dieses spreading rapidly," said Skyle.

"Hmm, you have a point" said Lily.

"As always" said Skyle.

"Skyle, you're sounding so much like my sister it's scaring me "said Bernice appearing at the door. Skyle twitched.

"What! You gave me a fright!" said Skyle. There was a long awkward silence, followed by a snort of laughter from another room. The time flew really fast, before they knew it, they were in Hogsmeade Train station.

"We're there already!" exclaimed Lily. They others nodded trying to keep their faces straight. They got out of the train and followed a professor Lily, Skyle and Emily got on the same boat while Bernice got onto another boat.

Soon they reached a old castle, the windows were filled with light shining warmly.

"WOW! "Exclaimed Lily. They got out of the boats. Lily walked towards a big wooden door waiting for the others to get there.

"Make way "said a voice as the line fell apart for the professor. She took out an odd shaped key and opened the doors. There was a long, narrow wooden corridor. Lily and the others walked through it before walking up a marble staircase

"My neighbour told me about Hogwarts and the description but this is better" said a boy's voice. She turned around to see a boy, he had jet-black hair and blue eyes (A/N. I'm not really sure what colour eyes they are. Please tell me them if you know). He glanced at Lily and smiled, Lily gave him a patronising look. He stepped forward and put out his hand.

"James Potter" he said. Emily jumped out of nowhere and hauled Lily to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" asked Lily angrily.

"I was trying to save you from Potter" Emily spat, as she looked hurt, walking out of the crowd to the back.

"I'm sorry Emily, really!" called Lily hurrying, to Emily.

"Cut that out Evans and Anderson. Professor Mcgonagall will be with you shortly" said the professor. Students clicked their fingers impatiently, while Lily produced a book out of her pocket.

"WOW! How did you do that!" asked a nervous girl.

"Oh, what I just did? It's the minimizing spell," said Lily. A lady appeared wearing a pair of green robes, and a pointy hat. Her brown hair was tide up in a tight knot and her blue eyes looked at Lily. Lily noticed her gaze, then turned around looking slightly embarrassed

"Now, before you go to the sorting ceremony I have some things to say. In Hogwarts, you will be sorted in one of the four houses. They are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," said Professor Mcgonagall as she pursed her lips on the last house.

"I heard that all the dark wizards go there "whispered someone.

Professor Mcgonagall chose to ignore that statement and continued, "They will be like your home. They is also a house cup, you will gain points if you answer a question right or something good, and you will lose points if you do something against the school rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now please follow me into the hall".

They followed the professor as she opened the doors. In the hall, there were four long rows of tables and one at the front. Candles leviated in the air while the ceiling was like the sky.

"Look at those," pointed a boy at the candles with a pudgy finger.

"What's so fascinating, their only candles" said a girl.

"Shut up, Erica. You're putting us all of" said another boy. The girl stubbornly crossed her hands and walked down to the front.

There an n old man sat down in his chair, a white long beard hung low.

He was Professor Dumbeldore, The head master…

**A/N: Please Review it. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

 A/N: Hey! Well, school has just started and I've just come back from a music camp. Thanks to slam a revolving door, and full house. Is Full House from the phantom of the opera? Well yeah, and I have a project to do (we're doing Antarctica this term and the teachers are freezing us to death in the air conditioning (It's summer). Do you know there is a brand called Harry Potter and it was created before J.K.R wrote Harry Potter? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the complete works of Harry Potter; the series. **

Chapter Three (I think) 

"When I call your name, please come forward, sit in the stool and put that hat on," said Professor Mcgonagall

"Emily, Anderson" Lily's "friend" came up. She had long light brown hair and murky brown eyes and was pretty short.

"Gryffindor!"

"Nathaniel, Bolle"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lily, Evans". Lily's slightly twitched; she really hoped she would be place in a good house. Her hands her quivering slightly as she slowly walked up towards the stool. This was her only chance; Professor Mcgonagall smiled at her as she put the slightly torn hat on her head. She could feel it searching through her enormous mind, looking at her past.

"Mmmm, I've never met one of you before, I'll put you in "GRIFFINDOR!" She could feel a big smile across her face as she hopped down from the stool on ran towards the Griffindor table and sat next to Emily.

"Lily, you're in Griffindor, how wonderful". Professor Mcgonagall mentioned a few other names then:" James, Potter". The same boy with jet-black hair that was smiling at Lily walked up with his head high up.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Oh, great. Hide me Emily, he was smiling, that's so unnatural" said Lily rolling her eyes as James walked towards the Griffindor table and plonked himself next to a prefect. A few more names were mentioned; Skyle was placed in Griffindor too.

"Bernice Simpson".

"Griffindor!" Bernice running excitedly towards the Griffindor. After the sorting had finished and Professor Dumbeldore had mentioned his usual rules the feast began.

"Bernice, where's your sister?" asked Emily.

"Over there, at the Ravenclaw table, humph. But she is really nice, she just doesn't approve of me going to Griffindor. I don't know why… ". Bernice's brown eyes scanned the crowd of Griffindors as if looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Skyle. She nodded towards a girl with Blonde hair reading a book called _The Da Vinci Code. _

Who's that?" asked Lily curiously.

"My cousin's cousin twice removed, sister's god sister" she said.

"Hem, what did you say?" asked Emily twirled her knife around impatiently.

"She knows me somehow, okay? I made it simpler for you to understand" she said twisting her dark marbly hair slowly.

"So, tell me more about yourself," said Lily.

"Well, I moved from Australia to England for some sort of weird reason when I was six. I now live in the inside of England, nearer towards the country. I have a pet grey owl called Misty, she used to love eating mystified cookies from Grandmother until…".

"Until what Bernice? Asked understandingly. She shook her head.

"Nothing, until nothing, you won't understand".

"What does mud blood mean by the way Lily?" said Emily trying to change the subject.

"It means dirty blood. My parents are both muggles and that's what people call me. Mud blood means that your parents aren't witches or wizards. I read it in a book" said Lily turning what seemed like bright beetroot red. Skyle pointed out at a dozen fifth years." What are they doing?"

"My brother, don't worry," said Emily. The rest of the dinner was full of chatter and laughter before the same girl that was reading the Da Vinchi code walked up.

"Hello, Bernice" she said. Bernice looked up from her still emptied shiny plate that she didn't eat anything that night and looked up.

"Hello, Lu. Everyone, this is Liesel, her nickname is Lu cause she hates the mane Liesel"said Bernice." Their names are Emily, Skyle and Lily".

Liesel nodded slowly before examining them. She stuck her nose back in the book. Lily shrugged and followed the rest back to the table.

"So, what do you want to do later?" she asked casually.

"I don't know this place very well. Do you know Emily?" said Bernice. Emily shook her head then stared around the hall. Everything seemed to be so old fashioned, even the professors. The girl, whose name was Erica was helping the pudgy boy reflex his fingers.

"That's how you do it, now maybe you might be chosen for the quidditch team. Do you want to be in it, your mother said that would be your dream come true?" she said smiling evily.

"Seriously, if she's in Griffindor, their not the people I thought they were" said Skye pointing to her. Lily nodded whispering a couple of words to her; _I wonder whether we'll be allowed to use the library until midnight…_

"Lily…Earth to Lily. Are you awake?" asked a voice. Lily's green eyes snapped across to Emily.

"What, in the beard of Merlin were you doing?" said Skye.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking". The door creaked opened and about a dozen ghosts drifted into the hall causing several of first years to shriek with fright.

"Oh my, are they the school ghosts?" asked Lily covering her mouth.

"Yes, they won't hurt you. Their all scared of the Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron" said Emily. Bernice looked so revolted she could have been compared with a very sick ghost.

"Bernice, grow up," said Liesel. "Their just ghosts, what can they do?"

"Lots"

"Well, you've been reading too much murder mysteries then"

"No, I haven't"

"Yes, you have"

"Stop arguing" said Lily looking impatient at them both. They kept quiet, Liesel with her book stuck in her head and Bernice trying to avoid coming close to a nearby ghost.

"Childish" said Skye chuckling.

"You haven't seen the other side of me," said Bernice grinned suspiciously. They laughed and accidentally poured a cup of pumpkin juice on the table.

**Please R and R. You don't know how much it means to me**

**Ifs**


End file.
